Redo
by Saiororen
Summary: Clifford gets a chance to go back in time to fix his mistakes. Rated M for swearing and sexual situations. Sequel to Birthday Wish.


)"Metro Boomin want some more nigga..." Clifford hummed to himself.

Clifford rubbed Daffodil's stomach and then stuck his fingers into her pussy.

She let a loud moan and Clifford smiled, "Bitch you know what I'm going to be fucking all night long!"

Daffodil laughed, "Yeah I'd like to see you do that you can't even have sex for more than a couple seconds..."

Clifford roared and rage and roughly groped Daffodil's breasts causing her to groan. Then he shoved her face down onto the bed, he spread her pussy lips apart and he pulled his dick out of his pants, but the mere act of him touching his dick causing him to ejaculate spraying his load all over Daffodil's back.

"See, I told you..." Daffodil giggled.

"AAARGGGGHHH!" Clifford screamed, "FUCK YOU BITCH" he yelled slapping her hard.

Then he started crying, "Why I am such a little bitch... Oh wait, I'll see my homie Simba, hopefully he can help me feel better."

Feeling revitalized Clifford pinched Daffodil's fluffy pink nipples causing her to squeal and ran out of the house.

* * *

Emily Elizabeth was cooking dinner for her husband.. no .. master Simba.

Simba had been quick to teach her that this was not an equal relationship, she was merely his bitch, there to serve him in any way possible, making food, doing chores, but most importantly she was his fucktoy, she belonged to him, mind, body, and soul.

She didn't mind at all, Simba was very attractive with a 12 pack and an extremely large dick that always made her enjoy their sex even if she was ashamed of it later.

Speaking of Simba, at that time the door slammed open and Simba yelled, "Bitch get ready for some fucking nigga!"

Immediately Emily get on her hands on knees, and there was no need for her to take off any clothes because Simba had explicitly forbidden her from ever wearing clothes in the house. Emily didn't mind at all, she loved how her titties swayed in the wind and how the air felt along her pussy and ass.

She used her hands to spread out her buttcheeks so that her asshole was ready for Simba's hard fucking.

Simba grabbed her E sized tits and she moaned.

"I need this you fucking whore! I had such a rough day at work, so you are getting a rough fucking ho!" Simba growled, shoving his massive cock into her asshole all at once, shutting her total brain functions save for sex.

Emily let an extremely loud and pleasing moan.

Simba moaned as well, "Damn this fucking stupid day at work nearly made me forget how fucking motherfucking good your tight fucking ass feels on my massive dick bitch!"

Simba slapped her ass once causing her to moan once more.

"Hit me harder master!" she pleaded.

Simba began thrusting in harder and more violently and slapped her ass extremely hard causing Emily to scream and leaving a large red mark.

Emily put her head down and began to grunt.

"I am your bitch, make me yours , master, any way you want I am yours, take me. TAKE ME PLEASE MASTER!" she screamed as her marvelous tits jiggled from the intensity of her getting fucked.

Simba began to thrust harder and faster as he heard say this, "That's what I'm taking bout bitch, gotta have the right attitude" he groaned.

He began to thrust with such intensity that his hips and her ass smacked together making an audible sound as they smacked together.

She groaned and dug her fingers harder into the carpet to try and find a grip.

Simba merely gripped her boobs and began squeezing and fondling them causing her to grunt and moan even louder.

"Take me master..." Emily moaned.

Simba grabbed both her arms and pulled them both behind her back causing her to moan and groan.

Clasping both her wrists with one hand he pulled her arms back a little farther causing her breasts to pop out and look slightly larger the sight of which made his cock swell with more blood. Using her other hand he slid it along his cock stroking it causing it to grow slightly.

Emily began shrieking at the size of the cock in her ass. "Please master, fuck me harder!" she screamed.

Simba began to groan because her glorious ass was even tighter on his enlarged cock.

He took his hand off his cock and placed it on her and began to choke her.

She began grunting and struggling against him, which had his dick even harder.

As he continue to fuck her and she began to struggle for air beneath him, the sex was glorious.

He took her hand off her throat and she began moaning and gasping for air.

"Thank you master. I belong to you, my life, body, and soul, you could kill me if you wish." Emily said.

Suddenly Simba slowed down and then slapped her face extremely hard, "Don't ever say that you fucking stupid bitch! I would never kill you, you have a fucking glorious 12/10 body and I'm not into necrophilia fucking idiot bitch!"

Emily grunted as Simba resumed thrusting, "Sorry master..." she moaned.

"It's ok" Simba laughed, then taking his hand and shoving her head down, he continued thrusting hard, and finally he came in her ass.

Her asshole began filling with cum and suddenly the pressure was too great forcing Simba backwards and causing his cumspray to strike her asscheeks and back.

"Oooh yess..." she groaned as she turned around baring her breasts, stomach, and pussy to Simba's cum spray.

Soon enough Emily's entire body was drenched with Simba's cum but he wasn't done, not even close.

"Damn it bitch! So much fucking cum..." Simba groaned.

Then he grabbed Emily's head and forced his dick into her mouth, "Yea swallow it all, be a good little whore" Simba groaned.

Simba's cum filled her throat and then her mouth once again blasting him out and causing him to follow back.

Emily swallowed his cum greedily and then pounced on his dick and began to drink the rest.

Finally when Simba was finished, he estimated that Emily had swallowed at least a gallon of cum.

Simba's dick was very sore and he groaned, "Good whore..." before passing out.

Finally Emily groaned, "I need to be complete, you complete me" she moaned.

Then she crawled onto Simba's body and plunged his full dick into her pussy, she groaned as it become hard and nearly touched her womb.

She wrapped her arms around his back and subconsciously he returned the favor.

She pressed her lips to his and closed her eyes, simply laying there hugging Simba with his massive cock in her pussy, and their tongues in each other's mouth.

* * *

Clifford was watching with his binoculars, "That fucking asshole! He promised he wouldn't fuck that stupid slut Emily until I had a go at her!"

Suddenly Timon appeared behind Clifford and then tapped Clifford on the shoulders.

Clifford screamed and backed away his face white with fear.

"Ghost! ghost! fucking ghost!" Clifford screamed.

Then Clifford leapt onto Timon and began choking him.

"I don't know what fucking black magic shit brought you back, and I don't think I want to know what sort of shitty fucking necromancy was involved, but I am going to send you back you fucking meerkat ass nigga!" Clifford screaming.

Timon's eyes were wide as began fighting and struggling against Clifford.

"Aww look if it isn't the fucking gay faggots Clifford and Timon having fucking gay sex bitches!" yelled a voice.

Suddenly Clifford paused and looked up, Timon began to gasp for breath, Clifford also gasped, it was Norbert!

"What the fuck niggas..." Clifford exclaimed then Timon punched Clifford and began beating the shit out of him.

Timon roared, "DON'T EVER FUCK WITH ME AGAIN FUCCBOI BITCH DOG ASS BITCH NIGGA CUNT WHORE SLUT DICKWASH CUNT WHORE BITCH NIGGA!"

Norbert laughed, "Are you a fucking 2 year old on CoD nigga?"

Timon paused then Clifford hit with a hard left hook knocking him out.

"Alright niggas, what the fuck is going on?" Clifford asked.

Norbert replied, "What do you mean?"

"Shut the fuck up nigga, you know exactly what I mean bitch! I thought you guys were fucking killed by damn Simba, that fucking asshole lion ass bitch!" Clifford said.

"Chill bitch! Are you also a two year old on CoD nigga?" Norbert asked.

"BITCH NIGGA!" Clifford yelled, "I am not a fucking two year old you dumass bitch nigga!"

"Damn fucktard, you are just proving my point, was it even necessary to saw that many swear words you dumb fuccboi?" Norbert chuckled

"CUNT!" Clifford roared, "I'm going to fucking run up that tree and fucking rape you in the ass till you die!"

"Steal that line from south park beatch?" Norbert giggled.

Clifford screamed and charged at the tree and slipped did a backflip and hit his head on the pavement, getting knocked out cold.

* * *

Clifford woke up in a room with his hands tied behind his back and a gag in his mouth.

He saw the corpse of Timon hanging from the ceiling and his stomach had been cut open and his entrails were hanging and Norbert who was soaked in blood was munching on them.

Clifford screamed through the gag and began furiously trying to escape.

"Turns I'm a fucking vulture at heart, nigga" Norbert chuckled.

"Can't ever fucking kill a vulture nigga, they are fucking scavengers nigga they always survive. I fought throw Simba's stomach acid and shit and even dragged fucking Timon on out with me nigga!" Norbert screamed.

Clifford screamed as Norbert advanced on him with a creepy expression on his pasty pale face.

Then Norbert used his beak to slice open Clifford's stomach.

As Norbert began feasting on Clifford's entrails, Clifford died of shock and blood loss.

* * *

Clifford awoke and was shocked that he was alive.

He saw Norbert on the window sill and realized that Norbert was normal and not in his vulture form.

Norbert could still be saved thought Clifford as he realized he must have been transported into the past to have a redo at his life.

Clifford immediately hit the gym, lawyered up and sued the cats and Simba for so much money that they were placed in debtor's prison.

Clifford went top prison and pissed and shat on Simba's face.

"Why?..." Simba sobbed, "We just met... I thought I was your friend"

"Shut the fuck up you two faced ass hole!" Clifford screamed slashing Simba's throat open with his claws, and as Simba began to bleed to death, Clifford realized he did not give a fuck.

Clifford went home and was actually able to fuck Daffodil.

She began to cry instead of laugh, as Clifford pounded her ass and fondled her boobs all night long.

Emily Elizabeth came into the room and was shocked.

"Clifford did you just rape Daffodil" she screamed.

Suddenly Clifford growled and tackled Emily and ripped off her clothes.

He flipped her over and began pounding her in the ass and groping her breasts.

"Clifford.. oh god .. why" Emily moaned.

"Shut the fuck up bitch! From now on I am your master" Clifford yelled and his dick went deeper into her ass, her higher brain functions shut down.

"Yes, yes I am your bitch!" she screamed

After a long round of fucking, Clifford finished in her ass, his cum overflowing and coating her ass and the sides of her legs.

Finally Clifford flipped her over and positioned his dick at her wet entrance.

He stuck his fingers into her pussy and she began moaning and groaning.

"Clifford please... You can't do this... I .. Please.. I don't want to be pregnant.. Please.." she grunted.

"Don't worry" Clifford laughed.

Then in one swift motion he plunged his dick into her pussy and shut of her higher brain functions.

He began thrusting hard into her, and furiously kissed her struggling with her tongue in a battle for dominance in her mouth.

Her tongue eventually lost and he began to taste her mouth.

He broke off from the kiss and she let out a loud moan.

Then he began trailing kisses down her neck, and paused at her Double D sized breasts, tracing circles around her nipples with his tongue, making her moan.

Then greedily he began to suck on her breasts making her groan.

Finally he came in her filling her to the brim.

She groaned and the collapsed into each other.

* * *

9 months later

Clifford groaned and lay in bed as Emily bobbed her head up and down on his now massive throbbing cock.

Clifford smiled and laughed thinking about how he had in essence become like Simba.

He knew sported a 12 pack as well and was very muscular and handsome.

Emily continued bobbing her head up and down on his cock and her breasts swayed back and forth as she did it.

Her ass wiggled nicely in the air causing his dick to grow harder, he grabbed the back of her head and shoved his dick farther into her throat causing her to start choking on his dick.

He left her choking for a few moments and when her eyes began to bulge he pulled his dick out.

She moaned and began gasping for breath.

"Please..." she moaned.

"Thank you master. I am yours! Fuck me! Take me! Kill me!" she groaned.

Suddenly Clifford slapped her hard.

"Don't ever say that bitch!" Clifford screamed, then suddenly Clifford began to cry as this situation remind him of how he had started at the bottom.

Emily wiped away his tears and put her hands on his face, "What's wrong master..." she asked seductively.

"Fuck off bitch!" Clifford yelled pushing his hands off him.

He walked out the room and went to Daffodil's room she was on her knees and her stomach was child.

She was usually always on her knees these days because all she was good for was getting fucked by Clifford.

Clifford spread her asscheeks apart and slammed his dick into her tight asshole.

He began thrusting first groping and squeezing her breasts.

He kissed the back of her neck and she moaned.

He rubbed her stomach possessively, and kissed her air, "How much longer?" he asked.

"Oh babe! Soon baby!" Daffodil moaned.

"I'm going to make it now!" Clifford growled roughly thrusting and fucking Daffodil violently.

Finally Clifford exploded his cum inside Daffodil's ass and she began going into labor.

Clifford continued fucking her ass hard while she was in labor and then her child slid out and she collapsed grunting and groaning.

Clifford came on her face and swollen E cup breasts and then bent down and began suckling on her E cup breasts.

He kept sucking all the delicious milk from her tits and then slid his dick in between them.

He slid between them and as he did she licked his head and sucked on his cock.

Finally Clifford came once more on her face and then left the room.

Emily was kneeling and begging him, "Take me master! I'm sorry I'll be a good bitch!" she moaned.

"I know" said Clifford laughing.

He laid down on top of Emily and squeezed her breasts making her moan.

He leaned over and nibbled on her ear.

"Daffodil gave birth babe.. I think it's time for you.." he said rubbing her swollen belly heavy with child.

"Oooohh yes..." she groaned as Clifford slowly slipped his dick into her ass.

"B... b .. boy .. unnhhh yes ..or.. g.. g.. girl" Emily grunted as she was being roughly fucked.

"Girl" Clifford said lustily, "She can be my third bitch when she's all grown up!"

"I.. is.. isn't that in.. oohh yes babe! .. incest" Emily groaned.

"I don't give a fuck bitch, I'm already doing beastiality with you, so incest never hurt anyone, speaking of which if you have a son, you will fuck him when he's grown, got it bitch" Clifford growled slamming into her ass hard and slapping it once.

"Yes master" she grunted.

Clifford sped up his thrusts and then Emily began to go into labor moaning and screaming, Clifford grabbed her swollen stomach and began squeezing hard and fucking her roughly and hard. Emily screamed and dug her hands into the carpet for grip.

Finally Emily gave birth and collapsed, Clifford came filling her ass.

Then Clifford pulled out and she began to give him a blowjob finishing her partially completed one from earlier.

Clifford came in her mouth and she greedily swallowed it all.

Clifford lay on his back and watched as Emily greedily began drinking all of his cum.

Finally Clifford was finished and Emily's face was sticky with cum.

Clifford traced kisses along Emily's neckline and used his tongue to trace circles around Emily's nipples causing her to moan.

Then he began sucking on her Double E sized tits. He smiled at their size, they were much bigger than they had been when Simba got her pregnant in the alternate reality.

Clifford bent and began suckling on them drinking all her milk, causing Emily to let out a loud groan.

Then Clifford slid his dick between her tits harder and harder, she sucked on his head, and then finally Clifford came drenching her with his cum.

* * *

20 years later.

Somehow Emily and Daffodil and Clifford remained youthful and Daffodil's daughter Sunflower and Emily's daughter Jane had come of age.

Clifford took of his clothes and first went into Jane's room.

Clifford couldn't believe it every time he took a look at his daughter.

She was so beautiful it was almost impossible, much more beautiful than her mom.

Her skin was porcelain and her perfect blonde hair trailed nicely down her back.

Her breasts were very large nearly double E and they hadn't even swollen yet from Clifford's fucking, he couldn't wait to see what they would be after he had fucked her.

"What's up dad?" Jane asked, then she looked at him and shrieked, "W. w.. why are you naked?" she asked nervously.

Clifford stuck his hand down the top of her shirt and felt her large boobs, "So firm" he groaned squeezing them.

"Please..." she moaned.

Clifford ripped off her shirt freeing her large tits to the air and her nipples were erect.

He ripped her panties off and spread her asscheeks far apart he slammed into her asshole, and as he went deeper into it, he realized that just like Emily she lost higher brain function the deeper you went into her.

Clifford gripped her gorgeous tits and began roughly fucking her.

He opened the window and pushed her till her boobs were hanging out the window and were swaying in the wind, Clifford continued roughly fucking her causing her boobs to bounce up and down and hit the windowsill. Jane's mouth was open in an O and she let out a loud moan.

Suddenly one of Jane's friends glanced up and screamed, "Holy Shit! Jane is such a slut! She is fucking her own dad!"

Clifford and Jane didn't even give a shit, so deep where they in their passion.

Finally with a rumbling groan Clifford came filling Jane's ass with his cum.

He flipped her over and began fucking her in the pussy.

He bent down and captured her lips in a kiss.

Their tongues battled for dominance and Clifford pulled out.

He bent down and began suckling on her massive breasts causing her to shriek and moan.

Finally Clifford came in her pussy and she groaned.

Clifford slid his dick in between her giant breasts and she began sucking and licking on his head.

Finally with a rumbling groan he came spraying her face and boobs with his cum.

Clifford collapsed and Jane immediately slid onto his dick and pressed her boobs into his chest. She was his now.

Clifford awoke to his daughter's beautiful breasts pressed into his chest.

He flipped her over and they had sex again.

Clifford walked out of Jane's room into Sunflower's room.

Clifford did not like Sunflower as much so merely ripped off her clothes had anal and missionary then left.

As he pummeled her ass she screamed and dug her hands into the carpet, he squeezed her small D sized tits and she cried.

He fucked her missionary then her tits and then her mouth.

* * *

9 months later.

Clifford was in fucking heaven all his bitches were pregnant his favorite.

As they pressed their swollen breasts into him, Emily's double E's , Daffodil's E sized tits, Sunflower's Double D's and Jane's massive F sized tits, Clifford groaned and relaxed.

He fucked them all anally and drove them into labor.

As he fucked their tits and got blowjobs from all of them, he sucked their massive breasts and drank their sweet milk.

He was so thankful and so blessed for the opportunity he had for the time travel to get a massive dick and use its powers to dominate two bitches and then to dominate his own two beautiful well endowed daughters.


End file.
